


A Good Bad Time

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), M/M, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Spoilers, definitely crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A judgement. A battle. A familiar story, retold (with great creative liberty taken).
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Good Bad Time

Silence. Golden light illuminated the empty hallway that loomed before Frisk. After the bleakness of that house, the sadness of the story that had just been recited to them, they wanted to enjoy the warm, beautiful architecture... 

But there was a feeling in the air of someone watching. Something about this hallway mattered.

They walked, slowly, cautiously. One moment, they were moving between looming pillars, trying to take it all in, and the next they were looking up into a familiar pair of eyes- or, rather, eyesockets.

The skeleton smiled- but then again, he was always smiling. Technically, he couldn't physically make many other expressions.

Somehow, Frisk knew that this was not supposed to be happening. He was supposed to be saying something right now, doing something.

“heya. you… haven’t been busy, really. that’s a matter for another me. you did everything right, this time around. i guess i should be proud, huh, kid? you ignored the inner demons.”

Something glinted in the golden air.

The knife whizzed past Sans’ ear(socket) and slammed into a pillar.

“can’t say the same about your friend here.”

Chara stepped out from behind the pillar. Somehow, they physically existed here. How? Why? They had never been able to manifest outside of Frisk before... wait. Before? Where was that coming from? This was definitely their first time making it this far.

Chara grinned.

“You’re probably wondering how I’m here, aren’t ya? Well, the answer is simple…

Timeline shenanigans.”

Suddenly, Sans’ eye glowed blue. He ceased to be a short, fat shitlord. Now, he was a short, fat, badass shitlord.

Frisk stood forgotten as Badass Battle MusicTM blared through the room. Chara started throwing knives like a maniac, their eyes glowing red. Somewhere deep inside Frisk, the part of them that had played this game a thousand times could hear the screaming of fangirls as they made sexy fanart of this very moment.

Chara threw knife after knife. Sans' bones crashed up from the ground and down from the ceiling. Sans stepped side to side so fast that he was a blur in the air. Chara hopped up and down like a madperson. A stalemate.

Chara pulled a final dagger out of their Knife Pocket. They aimed, threw, and missed. Sans’ skeleton smile would’ve grown if it hadn’t been made out of inflexible teeth.

“get dunked on.”

Hundreds, no, thousands of gaster blasters materialized right as the Badass Battle Music crescendoed, and Chara was blasted into a sad, knifeless floor crater.

Frisk was impossibly aroused, so much so that their transformation sequence was triggered. In an explosion of sparkles that smelled faintly of tumblr, they grew until they were 18, just legal enough that people writing smutty fanfics about them could pretend not to be pedophiles. They became female through the power of self-inserting fangirls. Their chubby, baggy child body became voluptuous and scantily clad.

Sans watched this transformation in silent awe. His eye glowed in an even brighter shade of Badass Blue. Suddenly, the slightly paternal/buddy relationship he had been cultivating with Frisk since he vowed to protect them shattered, and in its place grew enormous lust.

His blue, glowing lightsaber dong materialized, shredding his stained shorts to pieces and sending Frisk into a mating frenzy.

But little did the amorous pair know, their pheromones had already wafted into the waiting nose of a second monster.

As Sans guzzled ketchup packets to gain stamina for their approaching lovemaking, one of the stained glass windows shattered as a taller skeleton leapt headlong into the room.

“NYEH HEH HEH”, Papyrus shouted, tossing spaghetti into the air like confetti. His enormous ecto-shlong was also on proud display, the only clothing left on his body being his Cool Dude shirt and MTT Brand Wearable Basketballs. 

Sans was filled with incestuous joy as his tall, sexy brother knelt down to seductively slurp the scattered spaghetti from the tiled floor. 

The last thing Frisk saw before her impending anatomically impossible horizontal tango was Sans, sensually stripping his own brother of his shoulder-basketballs, turning to Frisk with his trademark smirk, and intoning…

“welcome to the bonezone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I made this. I felt the urge to write something shitty. I'm sorry for this. Here, have this to cleanse your mind.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGOQfLFzJj8


End file.
